


A smile on your face that you can't explain

by JenJo



Series: Clintasha Week 2016 part 2 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha Week, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a smile on your face that you can’t explain,<br/>The ones that are just there for no other reason.<br/>A light in an otherwise dim world<br/>That shines only for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smile on your face that you can't explain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2- Moods/Emotions.  
> Some poetry about these two. Enjoy :)

Natasha is a freshly fired arrow;   
The knowledge of a true course.  
The feeling of satisfaction when he hears the ‘twang’  
Of a taught bowstring.  
  
Clint is the knowledge of a job well done,  
The assurance of a home.  
The relief that comes with shedding a cover  
A fresh breath of air.  
  
She is a smile on your face that you can’t explain,  
The ones that are just there for no other reason.  
A light in an otherwise dim world  
That shines only for you.  
  
He is a confusing smile that you can’t explain,  
He’s always wearing it; what does it mean?  
There’s no reason for it, but it’s always there  
And can be counted on to be seen any time of day.

She is happiness and joy, and humour and love.  
A fresh pot of coffee first thing in the morning.  
That feeling when you first wake up,  
And the only thing you know is that she is by your side.  
  
He is safety and warmth, and future and love.  
The things which were gone in your childhood.  
And in his blue eyes when they first open in the morn,  
You see all your futures, always by his side.


End file.
